My Daughter Kat
by Neecha
Summary: Inu-Yasha wants his daughter back. kagome can't have her forever. When he takes her back, both father and daughter must face their worst fears come to life...


I need a break from all the "Meet Inu Yasha!" chapters, so I'm giving you peeps a one-shot for all the troubles I'm causing from not updating all the time. Shame on me. Might be a long one-shot here, so grab a bag of popcorn and your uncle Waldo (I didn't mean that last statement about your uncle) and plant yourself at this screen here and read!!! Give me a review and I'll give you Pocky! ************************************************************************  
  
The rain falls on the lonely figure, waiting at the Bone-eater's well. Red kimono dripping with the heavy rain that sets a dark mood from the usual cheerful forest setting, he stoops ever so closer to the mouth of the well. White hair glistening in the wind, he squints his golden eyes in search of one person. For many years he has been waiting for her, to see her one last time. His ears, doglike and white as his hair, droop in the precipitation. This, like many days before, is what he has done. To wait for her. His clawed hand wraps around a rosary around his neck. The last memory of her hangs upon his neck.  
  
Once again he is disappointed, once more he must wait. But why? Why is this lone man here? For love, perhaps? Or maybe for company, for he has been alone so long. But it is neither, for he isn't a man at all.  
  
He is the hanyou Inu-Yasha.  
  
This time he waits for her, Kagome. But another person as well, someone like him so. But also like Kagome. He has only seen her once, and once makes him want her more. But why wouldn't he? Wouldn't he have the right to his own daughter?  
  
He positions himself to jump into the well, into Kagome's time. Three years without his daughter is too long. He thinks of the time of her birth. The name that he called out for so long. The name Inu-Yasha himself had bestowed upon her. "Kat..." He whispered this one last word as he made the leap into the well.  
  
Kagome, grown in the ways of a woman, sat down in her kitchen. She had inherited her mother's house, the same one with the Bone-eater's well. The well itself was sealed three years ago. Kagome's head sank when she thought of him, Inu-Yasha. That man was the father of her child, the one that played in the living room at this precise time. Kagome hated herself for leaving him like that, cut off from his only daughter. But, it was the only way, the only way to protect them both. Kat must never learn of her father.  
  
Kat looked exactly like her father, even down to the same dog ears. She too, was a hanyou, and had the same qualities of the hanyou traits. But around her neck, she wore Shikon no Tama, which allows her to maintain a human look forever. She wondered about her features, and her father. She longed to see her father, even for a minute or two. But her mother scolded her for even thinking of him. But, what was a girl like her supposed to do, when she looks like her father? Kat remembered her mother saying that she looked like her father, so, she always thought of herself when thinking of her father.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the supposedly sealed well, Inu-Yasha emerged. It was dark in there, but it didn't bother him much. Being a hanyou has its advantages, like better night vision. Carefully, without making a sound to alarm his presence, he removed the boards from the top of the well. No one, not even Kagome, was going to stop him from seeing his child. His only child. A strong scent crawled into his sensitive nose. A demon ward! Inu-Yasha slapped it away. Did Kagome never want him to see his daughter?  
  
After the timely task of removing the boards, he crept his way to the lighted house in front of him. He could smell the fresh scent of Kagome, and also of his daughter. He was going to claim her back, and take Kat back to Sengoku Jidai. He was going to teach her the ways of hanyous, so that she may know of her heritage. Whether Kagome liked it or not, Kat was staying with him.  
  
Kagome peeked around the corner, into the living room. She smiled at how she had become. Even at the age of three, she surpassed her average learning level. She could read, but that was about it. A tapping sound was heard at her door, ever so quick. Kat looked up from her make-believe game and saw him. Inu-Yasha, her father. Kagome saw him too, and grabbed Kat away in fear. He wasn't going to have her! He wasn't going to take her away from her! But, he was here, staring at his beautiful daughter. Kat struggled, wanting to see this strange man with the dog ears. Was this her father?  
  
"Kagome, I've come to see Kat. Let me in." Kat giggled, this man was her father! She called out to him.  
  
"Daddy! It's Daddy! I wanna see him, Mommy!" she squealed as she squirmed in Kagome's arms. Kagome kept a firm hold upon her.  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha! I won't let you! You can't have Kat! You can't! She's my daughter!" "But she's mine too." Inu-Yasha found an opening on the window and opened it. He stepped in. Kat's Shikon no Tama broke from its strap and fell to the floor. Soon, her black hair was replaced by silver-white. Her blue eyes changed into warm amber. Nails grew longer, her human ears racing to the top of her head, becoming dog ears. Kat's true appearance had come through. She finally slipped from her mother's grasp and ran to her father, arms outstretched.  
  
"Daddy, my Daddy. Why'd you go away?" Inu-Yasha's eyes met Kagome's. He turned and looked at Kat's face.  
  
"I wasn't needed. Come, Kat, I'm going to take you somewhere." Inu- Yasha hoisted Kat onto his shoulders. Kagome ran to Inu-Yasha and grabbed his arm.  
  
"No! She's staying!" "Kagome, she needs to know. She needs to know what she is, and who she is. I can show her that in Sengoku Jidai. She'll be safe, she's my pup. Goodbye, Kagome. Kat's coming home with me." Kat didn't believe it. Mommy didn't want her to see Daddy! Why? Was Daddy bad? Still, she waved to her mother.  
  
"Bye, Mommy! See you soon! I'll be a good girl!" Those were her last words as the two hanyous jumped down the well. Kagome didn't stop them. Inu-Yasha was right. Kat needed to be with others like her. All Kagome did was go inside and wait for her daughter to return home.  
  
Kat gazed at the well. Her mother never allowed her inside before! She saw broken lumber strewed about. She made no noise as they passed from this world to the past. She wrung her tiny clawed hands into Inu-Yasha's kimono, body begging for warmth. Her eyes met the rainy weather, cold drops splashing onto her face. She giggled and rubbed her face in the back of his kimono. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Daddy, where are we going?" "To see friends." "Are they my friends, too?" "I'm sure of it. Hold on now, I gotta run fast." His feet practically left the ground and sailed over the wet treetops. Kat gave a small suppressed scream before shutting her eyes tight.  
  
"You can open your eyes now. Were here." Kat did as she was told, and gazed upon three strange people. One was a male, about twenty, and had a long staff. He wore earrings on both ears. He had short black hair with a small ponytail coming from the back. There was another male, but very odd looking. He had brown-orange hair that was put up in a bush ponytail. He had elfish ears, and the tail and hind legs of a fox. He looked no more than thirteen years of age. He wore a fur of some sort, covering a kimono with a leaf pattern. However, the pants of this boy were a deep royal blue. Last, there was a single female amongst the three. Her hair waved loosely around her shoulders, covering a pink patterned kimono. Brushing up against her left thigh was a huge boomerang, looking to be made of some sort of bone. Sitting in her lap was a small catlike creature with two tails, black paws, and black ears. It mewed softly, seeming to be sleeping. They were all looking at Kat. She felt embarrassed, and tried to hide herself deeper into Inu-Yasha's kimono. He plucked her off and set her down on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha, is this Kat?" asked the older male.  
  
Her father replied: "Yes. Kat, this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. These are the friends I was talking about. Say hello."  
  
Kat slowly hid herself behind her father's leg. "He-hello," said her soft voice. Shippo walked over to Kat. She laughed as she hid herself from him by hiding under a nearby blanket. She tried to stifle giggles as she thought that she was perfectly hidden. But, her feet wiggled in plain sight. Inu-Yasha picked her up and sat with the other adults. Kat yawned and lowered her head onto his left shoulder, her ears brushing his neck. Her eyelids drooped closed as she heard a faint heartbeat. The slow beating lulled her into sleep, overcoming her. She snored softly, safe in the arms of her hanyou father. This is what she wanted to do for so long.  
  
The next day, she heard screaming. She awoke not in her father's arms, but in the arms of a strange villager. She struggled, and the villager dropped her to the ground. Kat turned around and ran from where the villagers were fleeing. Her sensitive nose caught up with the scent of blood. Not human, but demon. She sniffed again. Her father's scent was there too! She ran back, back to her father. Then she saw it. A huge spider demon, with five heads, all holding their ground with Inu-Yasha and the others. The Tetsusaiga was drawn, and raked away at the heads. But the more he chapped off, the more heads that took its place. One of the heads looked at Kat, and charged. It was getting closer.  
  
Inu-Yasha was surprised when the hostile demon moved forward. Then he saw why. His daughter, his pup, was standing there, in plain sight. Earlier, before the main attack, he had instructed a villager to take her to a safe place, away from harms way. She must have woken up, and ran back.  
  
Kat's eyes were at first filled with fear. That fear turned to anger, then rage. She smelled the blood of her father and his friends on its eight legs. She felt the hate and blood-thirst that pooled off it like invisible water. She felt its joy when separating a child from his mother, then forcing him to watch her become ingested into the belly of this terrible beast. Her rage built up inside her, even at three. She understood why he was attacking this village. The whole experience would be good entertainment. Her tiny fists balled up, making her palms bleed. Her teeth grated against each other as she forced herself to stand still. Let the demon come. The spider then slammed its heads onto Kat's current location, and swallowed her whole.  
  
The spider laughed its evil arachnid laugh. But then, a white light began to protrude from its insides. What was happening? ************************************************************************ What happens next? Find out next time!  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
